robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars (Android Love)
Title If we're detailing the song as well as the CD itself shouldn't the title just be Robot Wars (Android Love)? That's generally the way naming works for music on other wikis, only the name goes in the title. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like you're right. The "Sir Killalot v Robo Babe" bit refers to the artist. I just put down what was on the cover. Go ahead and move it. StalwartUK (talk) 16:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Identity of the man I've heard a couple of people say that the man controlling Sir Killalot in the video is Andrew Marchant of Tornado. I've made 3 screencaps to compare, does anyone think it's him in the video? or someone else? The ears, nose and chin seem similar to me, although the mystery man seems to have a mark on his cheek. Couldn't get that good of a picture of the mystery man since throughout the video he's either very brightly lit or partly darkened by shadow. User:MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 19:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't look much like him to me. Christophee (talk) 21:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It would be too speculative to claim that the man is Andrew Marchant anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't realise this was on the talk page when I added it. Quite a lot of the YouTube comments seem to be dead-set that it is him. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Who ever he is, his acting was friking terrible! --BBTS :) (talk) 19:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I really don't think we should be claiming that it's him with no concrete proof. Christophee (talk) 22:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, it should be removed from the front page then. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I think everyone is confusing Andrew Marchant with David Gamble, take a look again. BBTS :) (talk) :Hey, he may be onto something. However, I have found a thread about the song written two years ago, and GoldenFox93 (If it is the same person) has said that it was Andrew Marchant http://gametechmods.com/forums/index.php?topic=6874.0. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well it is defiantly someone from the Tornado team, having recently watched series 4 I recognised his face and hair.--BBTS :) (talk) 20:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::GoldenFox isn't associated with Tornado or any RW team, so I'm not accepting that as a concrete source. Team Tornado's website is very detailed and comprehensive, and does not mention their participation in this, leading me to believe that they're either really really ashamed, or didn't have anything to do with it. The guy is most likely some unknown actor from an agency. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::RA2 is right. We can assume until we're blue in the face, but at the end of the day, assumptions just don't make the cut on what is essentially an online encyclopedia. CrashBash (talk) 17:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not even sure we should have the rumour on the page. It's not very encyclopaedic. Christophee (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I see your point Mr. Chris, but this is talk page, it's about discussion, and this makes for a hell of an interesting discussion. —Preceding unsigned comment added by BringBackTheSentinel (talk • ) ::::::I didn't mean here. Feel free to discuss it all you like on the talk page. I just meant that rumours don't really belong on the article. Christophee (talk) 19:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, they've been removed now, so that's not quite an issue. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't notice that before my comment, CB. I should have checked really. Christophee (talk) 16:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I've asked on the Official Robot Wars Facebook page. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Can comeone verify the source which names the actresses that played the Robobabes? Perhaps that same source might list whoever played the driver. As RA2 pointed out, there is nothing on the Tornado website about it. Here is the link to their 2000 diary: http://www.teamtornado.co.uk/rwdiary.htm, which you can check yourselves. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Andrew Marchant put the following on the Official Robot Wars Facebook page in response of him being Sir Kilalot's controller. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, that solves that little mystery. CrashBash (talk) 17:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Facebook is a wonderful tool for answering questions that have no clear answer. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Should we put a point in trivia "For a long time, it was believed Andrew Marchant of Team Tornado played the driver of Sir Killalot, but he recently denied being involved at allon the Official Robot Wars Page."? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea to me.--BBTS :) (talk) 17:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think that's neccessary. The rumour only went around here and on YouTube, it's not that big of a deal. CrashBash (talk) 17:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, yes, I do see your point Mr. Crash. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Video Any issues with adding this video to the page? StalwartUK 19:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC)